Total Drama Action and Gaming
by MyFanfictionAccountDuh
Summary: A new season of Total Drama Island! Taking place after Total Drama World Tour Chris host another season of Total Drama Action;This time with six-teen new teens,a two million dollar prize,and some gaming inspired challenges.
1. Meet the Victims

A crappily made plane flew over a movie lots while all of a sudden a bird flew into the engine and made the plane fall into the ocean;As the plane fell sixteen teenagers jumped out. "Everyone remembered their parachutes right?"A skinny and tall kid with brown hair asked panicking as they fell." Everyone who had gotten a parachute has already opened theirs"It's a bit to late to remind us now!" A blonde girl responded with a scream." "I guess me and Chris need to fix the plane."Chef laughed as he opened his parachute."No need TV shows are a lot more fun when people accidentally die."A black teen with cornrows laughed. After this people slowly started landing in the water below."Oh my god is this water shark invested;I've watched enough of this show to know almost everything is shark invested!"The same kid that asked about parachutes screamed as he crawled onto Chef's back."Get off me you coward you've only been here for five minutes and you've already screamed more then DJ!"Chef swatted him off his back with his massive hands. The last person landed on the water as gently as a leaf went under a bit and almost instantly popped back up floating unharmed."OK how did she do that without being harmed."The blonde was getting no calmer."You just need to learn how to relax and let the wind carry you down;If you panic you will be harmed."The girl with black hair responded."Bullsh-"The angry camper was cut off by chef reminding her she was on a kid show. "Well we can always just be glad no one was harmed."A tall slim yet muscular boy said;No one looked at him."What are you pansys doing sitting around;Get to shore." Chef started herding all the campers out of the water some getting there.

The campers all eventually ended up on shore soaking wet."Ah a whole new set of casulaties."Chris rubbed his hands together then shook the hand of the black kid from before."I've never seen a casulaty before on this show before;It's sorta a waste..." "Welcome Kevin,It really is a shame isn't it?" Chris agreed and laughed."You'll be choosing your team first."Chris threw him a flag and told him not to open it yet."He greeted everyone else and once he got to the last person he stopped them."You'll be team leader number two."Chris pushed the flag into her arms."You don't need to be so agressive Mr. McLean""Ha you sound just like my mom,Ms. Hannah...Well except you're not nearly as judgemental and doubting of my dreams;Which I succeded at you worthless woman!"Chris said angrily at the camera."Just go over there and let me explain the rules."The host said after sighing. The brown haired motherly type walked over near the black kid."Welcome to this season of Total Drama Island!Or should I say Total Drama Action Part two;Now with video games to get more views from the nerds of the world!" I'm a nerd who don't like gaming.."Someone replied."Don't care!"Chris pointed at him with both hands and smiled."The last person and the first person to get to shore get to choose the teams;The last person's team will have to send someone home."That's all?I was hoping for something more kabloomy for the first day."Kevin said sorta annoyed."Me and Chef have plenty of explosives in store for you;Don't worry."Chris chuckled.

"Can we just get to picking the teams already."The angry blonde asked."I need to introduce everyone first jeez!Everyone is so moody already;Anyway Stetson ,Ramona,Tim,Kevin,Hannah,Ashley,Deb,Lazlo,Marshal,Nash,Ford,Marcus,Nate,Zack,Michelle and...Spot sixteen is blank?"That's me sir I don't officially have a na-" He was cut off."Oh well I guess 15 is enough it'll even off once someone is eliminated anyway."Nash went up poked Chris's arm amd explained to him what the Nameless teen was trying to say while everyone else was talking to shrugged it off."Kevin gets to pick first."Chris said unexcitidly being annoyed by the campers already."I choose the Ford kid he looks pretty calm."Kevin shrugged."Oh don't worry I am very calm it's so nice to be on your team;Thank you very much for letting me join you I am sure we will go very far in this contest together as friends!"Ford gave two thumbs up and smiled standing about two inches away. Kevin pushed him back. "Can I change my mind?"Kevin asked trying to hold back the happy go lucky kid as he kept asking why he was being pushed away."Nope it was your choice so you must've wanted I enjoy watching people suffer and it seems like I'll get enough of that this episode just watching you suffer."The sadistic Host chuckled again."Hannah your turn."Chris said rushing the proccess."I'll take Nate;The poor little paranoid thing."Nate walked over shaking and Hannah hugged him and patted him on the back. "DON'T TOUCH ME I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE A KNIFE ANYWHERE ON YOU BACK AWAY!"Nate scrambled out from her grasp and sat on the ground curled in a ball."That kid needs help." Marshal said sounding concerned. "Kevin your next pick."I really don't want to choose another one of these idiots."Kevin scowled."I didn't want to choose any of you guys either;But I did and I also have to give two-million dollars to one of you idiots."Chris retorted."Ooooo burn."Chef said but Chris looked back at him with a questioning stare."Fine I choose Nash;I know she won't freak out."Nash walked over and sat criss-cross applesauce on the demented kid looked down and nodded his head."Hannah?"Chris asked."I choose Michelle."Michelle walked over with her phone texting away."Chef how does she still have her phone."The Host asked accusing Chef shrugged and went to get her phone;Once he got the phone he looked at it and his eyes got really walked over and showed Chris the phone and the host blushed."Do they look real?"Michelle laughed."Kids show!"Chris yelled."I'm just going to pretend I never saw that."Chris took the phone from the chef and threw it behind him into the smacked the back of Michelle's head."Oohh no you don't little lady;No one at our age should be sending this."Then she pulled on her ear.

"Kevin your pick."Chris said still blushing and laughing nervously."Can I choose the Michelle chick too?She seems like my type."Kevin was laughing heavily. "No,No you may not."Chris said annoyed."Fine I choose the nerdy kid that don't like gaming."My name is Lazlo."The small dirty blonde kid spoke up."Yeah you. I might as well have some sort of nerd on my team besides me even if you're the bookworm type."Kevin gestured for Lazlo to walk over;Lazlo sighed and joined the group. Next Hannah picked Marcus;Then Kevin choose Tim. Tim walked up like he was going to give him Kevin a highfive then put down his hand walked behind him and leaned against the tree."You know I'm really into black haired girls."Tim said twirling playing with Nash's hair."Yeah that's why you're flirting with me;Problem is I'm not into guys like you."Nash replied."Guys like me?"Tim asked."Yeah;You. The cheating type that only date girls they find attractive because to you we're play things."Nash said calmly trying not to offend him but just make a point."Ha yeah sure that's exactly how I am."He tried to sound sarcastic but his voice cracked and there was a weird look in his eyes."Wanna-Be ladies man laid off by first girl he approches;Niiiceee."The host laughed and Tim looked at him hatefully."Can we just get on with this." The motherly teen asked."I choose Zack." Zack walked up while straighting his shirt so it had no wrinkles in it."Finally a perfectly normal good youth like me." Hannah said reaching a hand out for a shook her hand and then took out a small alchohol wipe packet and used it to clean his rolled her eyes. Kevin stroked his chin abit then pointed towards walked by and told Kevin thank you;Then walked back and slouched up against the same tree as Tim."How are you cutie?"Ramona looked up and stuck his tongue out at Chris then started talking to Ramona."I choose Marshal;It'd be nice to have another kind soul on the team."Hannah smiled as Marshal joined the group."Ah come on usually at home I'm the team captain or get picked first;Waiting this long is tots my goats terribly boring to do."Stetson was obviously angry being used to being the team leader back at his school."Sucks for you loooser."Chris said mocking the jock."I choose the angry girl; I think she might be useful if we get into a fist fight with a bear like in season one;or Godzilla considering this is another "action" season." Ashley crossed her arms and approached her team. "Stetson I'll choose you;I wouldn't want you to feel neglected."Hannah cooed him."Ugh you don't have to embarress me!" Kevin pointed again choosing the Nameless Nameless boy walked by not even trying to talk knowing he'd be interrupted took a knee on the ground. "Me and you are going to be good friends."Nash smiled at him;He smiled nervously."OK..."He said not sure what else to say. "I guess I'm left with the girl over there staring at the water counting the same two fish over and over."Hannah wiped her hand down her face."That seems about it."Chris laughed."Deb your team awaits you."There are a lot of fish in the sea Calvin."Deb said to Chris."Lindsey all over again..."Chris whined. Deb walked over and started blabbering to Hannah how hard it was to count the fish while they was moving.

There was a lot of chattering in the teams and some people was even talking to people from the other team. Michelle was talking to Kevin and Ramona was slowly starting to become creepy to Tim and now Stetson honked a horn through an air horn."Can you guys shut up for like five seconds."Chris angrily groaned. He took a breath and then said it was time to announce the walked behind behind Kevin with a confetti cannon."You may reveal your awesome flag personally designed by moi."Chris said with a smirky unrolled the flag and Chef launched the confetti cannon and accidentally hit Kevin in the back of the head;Chef laughed a bit as Kevin brushed confetti out of his cornrows."The Extrodinary Penguins!"Chris yelled. A few people tried to get a look at the flag. "This looks terrible is this the best our team gets?"Ashley gritted her teeth."I am so sorry."Chris said sarcastically waving his hands."Everyone was to scared to be part of the crew for this season;I guess they noticed how many people went missing."He laughed evily."Wait no ones really died on this right?I really don't like the thought of dying or being touched or talking;I mean someone could steal my voice and call an assasian and tell that assasian they want to die and they'd say they was me and and and..."Nate screamed and covered his head with his hands."I don't wanna be here anymore. I won't to be home with my cat;I know it won't kill me...Infact now that I think about it..."Hannah shushed him then carefully unrolled her flag to the ground;Zack then took it from her and held it up higher."It's getting all wrinkled and dirty;Don't you have any respect for our team?So unprofessional."Zack said treating her like a young kid;She gasped a bit to dramatically and turned away from him. "The Gory Gorrilas!"Chris smiled."Also thanks for respecting my fine work Zack."Your work is terrible actually." Said Zack." I just don't like ruining good cloth or doing something as dumb as disrespecting our own team."Chris scratched behind his ears."Hey if they don't like it we'll take is better then Penguins." Kevin said."Ah Kevin now would I do anything to make you happy?The host snickered."As always you're granted the finest of Porta Potties to confess anything you pleased."Chef dropped carried the confessional porta potty over and sat it down."Why did you bring it over here?" Chris asked. "It wasn't bolted down and it isn't to terribly heavy."Fine whatever just put it down right there."Chris pointed towards a movie trailer and Chef walked over and placed it down people automatically lined up near it."Don't forget to cast your votes while you're in their Gorrilas!"Chris said hoping they was paying attention.

-  
Confessionals -  
Kevin:"My team members aren't to bad right?I mean it could be worse;They could be dead. Oh wait that'd be better..."

Nash:"I can sense so many negative vibes here...But I need to stay strong because I know one day another person like me will show up and be able to win...Well I hope anyway. I'm not always right sadly."

Hannah:"Mr. OCD,a tart,and a bunch of other crap to deal thing they have someone to lead them."She looks around like shes waiting for the camera to stop recording.

Ashley:"We're stuck on an island with an egotistic old man and a creepy Chef that could probably flip a tank;If either lay a hand on me ooh they're going down."

Michelle:"I know it's a kid show but I just felt like they needed someone to naughty it up a bit;Plus older men are my thing."

Lazlo:He spits on his glasses then cleans them and starts to talk but the camera turns off.

Nameless kid:"Well so far I'm just invisible as I am as home;Honestly I like it this way..."

-  
Transfer over to the Gorrilas Elimination -  
"Hello and welcome to each and everyone of you losers to your first elimnation."Chris smiled."I'm sure most of you will know how this works."Chris held up a bunch of spoke up."Actually no I don't. I also don't get how breathing works sometimes;Where does all the air go when I breath out?"Michelle hit her head on her knees. "Well then you might just be dumber then a fifth grader."The host sighed."If you get a banana you get to s-t-a-y."Chris said slowly."Do you understand now Deb?"Nah I can't really spell to well sorry."I give up."Said the host."Hannah,Michelle, and Deb."Chris threw the bananas and Michelle unpealed hers. "Don't think about it."Chris said;She pouted and took a small bite out of it while Hannah gave her a disaproving stare."Marshal,Zack,and Marcus."Three more bananas went into the air."There is one last banana is the banana of fate...It felt really weird saying that."Chris squinted."If I don't get it that's just fine with me;If they're not smart enough to pick me first they don't deserve me."Nate just kept protecting himself on his was a long pause ... ...Yeah about that long. Then Chris threw the banana at Stetson catching him off guard;He falls backwards with a thud and Nate jumps."What the heck was that?!" "It was your ticket home Nate."Nate whiped the sweat off his eyebrow and sighed in relief. He then ran and jumped into the water and started to swim away."Well we was just going to drive him home but meh we're saving money on gas."Aren't you worried about sharks getting him?" Hannah asked sounding panicked."Meh he was one of the most paranoid people I've ever known;If he isn't afraid I'm as long as it happens off camera and he's officially off the season;I can't be held liable."The Host said matter a factly."Meh I didn't care for him to much."Said Marcus."It speaks!"Said Chef slightly amazed. "Yep."That's all he said;Pitiful huh?"Where are we sleeping I'm tired and bored."Michelle said."You'll be sleeping in the big building used to store props;I mean it has your team logo on it it should be obvious." Chris replied. Everyone walked back to their cabins.

"Well that was a boring first episode..."Chris said to Chef."You did choose some pretty interesting campers though."Chris shrugged and then the cameras went off and the theme music started to play. 


	2. Challenge Numbero Uno

"Hello viewers and welcome to...Total Drama Action!"Chris said."And gaming."Chef reminded."Yeah yeah whatever." The host shrugged it off."During the last episode we introduced our campers;And yes that's just as boring of an episode as it sounds..But me and Chef did get to see something the viewers didn't get to." The camera turned to static and a video of Hannah stuffing the box full of votes for Nate played on the screen."The motherly Hannah cheated a fellow camper on the first episode;She couldn't even wait till after the first authentic for her to fish in the ratings." The host smiled and rubbed his hands together."Well the kid had no chance anyway;Plus he was a loon."Chef reminded Chris but he was shushed.

-  
Intro song playing -  
watch?v=4TAwpi-QzDg -  
The camera was focused on Nash and No-Name."So you have absolutly no idea where you came from or you was." She asked him."Not a single bit,I woke up about a week ago on the side of the road with no memory;It was pretty trippy really but I've had a pretty fun adventure."He shrugged."Eh I guess that's good enough of an explanation;I'm used to being able to tell a lot about people by how they act but you barely seem to know anything about yourself."She gave a concerned frown. "Well that's why I am here I figured if I was on TV someone would claim me and I could find my family;Or I could just use the two million and find a way to get emanctipated."He reached over and randomly poked her she awkwardly poked back."Hey Nash hows it going cutie?"Tim walked over and walked set down blocking the space between Nash and No-Name."Hows it been?"Tim asked raising an eyebrow trying to be at his hottest."No amount of abs,good looks,or fake charm is going to attract me to you;Don't you have a girlfriend at home anyway?"Tim denied automatically."Lies won't change how your commitment issues will effect a poor girl that thinks you're the world."Nash's normal nice mood was slowly fading away at the ran up behind Tim."You have a girlfriend at home!I feel so betrayed...And the fact you'd do that is sicking...But then again players are really hot and sorta my thing."She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him until his face turned blue. Tim started tossing and thrashing trying to get Ramona off him whenever Chris called over the intercom for everyone to come to the food court. Ford ran past and got Nash by the hand off the ground."Come on friend our breakfast is ready;Time to go make Chef feel good despite his lack of cooking talent. Everyone deserves compliments right?" Ford ran off and Nash and No-Name followed him. Whenever the Penguins got there most of the Gorrilas was already there. "Ooooh it's the other hottie."Ramona playfully punched Stetson in the arm.

"I didn't think food could get any worse then what they gave us at school."Zack pinched his nose."I could make ten times better then this useing simple recipes."Chef hit him over the back of the head with the serving spoon while he was saying ow Chef put a spoon full in his mouth and he threw up into the grime. Chef shrugged and stirred the vomit into the food."OK I'm not picky but that's gross;I think I'll find another way to get food."Kevin put his trey down and went to sit down.A bunch of people started complaining so Chef decided to bring out a non-puke filled grime."I'll take two scoops."No-Name smiled and gave him two scoops. "I can go a long time without eating,I think I'll just pass breakfast."Nash put her tray down."Hello Chef I've seen you cook terribly for the past two seasons but I want to give you the benefit of the doubt;Even though your food taste terrible to everyone else maybe there is someone out there who loves it!Like Owen? Anyway." Chef plopped the grime down on Fords tray and pushed him with one hand."First the crappy flag now this."Ashley complained while carrying her tray."Meh it's not too bad maybe there's some way I can convince Chef to make me something better hehe.." Everyone got to their seats and if they wasn't afraid of the food they was trying to coax it down."How are you eating this stuff."Nash asked no name."Meh before I got here I ate some pretty bad tasting stuff I'm used to it." "How does a cannibal go on a diet?" Kevin asked Michelle."Uhhhh...How?"Michelle asked."He only eats vegtables."Kevin responded."Ewwww."Michelle giggled and leaned up against him."I wouldn't want your mom to have to see you end up with someone like him;Aren't you meant to be sitting with your team anyway Ms?"Hannah grabbed her by her hair and pulled her over to the Gorrila's tables.

-  
Confessionals -  
Michelle:"Why does Hannah have to be so mom like;I came here to avoid my parents not to gain another one."She banged her head on the wall of the porta potty.

Ford:"Being nice to Chef isn't that hard;I know on the inside hes a big cuddle bear!"Ford raised his amrs in the air and did jazz hands.

-  
Back to breakfast -  
"You're so cute even if you do chew with your mouth open."Ramona pinched Tim's cheek and he blushed and backed away a bit."You're really creepy;Even more when you pinch my cheeks like my grandma does."Tim said under his breath as Ramona still reapproched him."Aw ladies man can't handle a bit of crazy."Stetson said in a baby voice."Well yeah;If you had to deal with her you'd be pretty creeped out too."Tim retorted."Could you both shut up I'm too distracted by your argueing to enjoy my grum."Marcus gazed at Stetson."It's OK friend rather or not you get to finish your goop. It'll still be hot days from now;It seems to make its own heat almost like it's alive. Isn't it slightly adorable?"He laughed."This guy is insane."Marcus grunted."Be nice;Even if it is true."Hannah's hand gently slapped the back of his head. "Why didn't you do that to Stetson he's bullying the other team."Yes exactly the other team;Both you and Michelle need to watch yourself."Hannah crossed here arms. Marcus just sighed and put his head down on the laid a hand on his back."Even if you don't like me I hope we become great friends later finished his meal and folded his napkin then took his tray to Chef."I would say something but if DJ taught you nothing you have no way of learning;Shameful." Chef just grunted.

"This spook also has prongs like a fork..."Deb looked at the spork from all sides."It shall be my foon." She looked around everywhere and then slid the spork into her pocket after licking it off."That wasn't weird at all."Marshal nervously laughed looking over at Deb who was right next to him."That idiot won't last long." Ashley said walking past to take her tray up."Goodmorning campers."Chris said as he walked into the door."Today you shall be fighting for your booties!"Chris yelled. "Meet at the water where you shall find your ships;It's going to be a full on out swashbuckling ship battle!"Kevin cheered lightly."Woo ya. So many things could go terribly wrong...People could drown,get hit by cannon balls,fall through broken floor or ooooh."He rubbed his hands together."Those all sound terrible;But if it makes you happy then I guess they're doing the world a bit of good!"Ford squeezed Kevin's shoulder a scowled a bit and brushed Ford's hand off his shoulder. Everyone got up and took their trays over to Chef and walked out the door. Once they got toward the shore the boats came into sight."These boats are huge;They look almost exactly like the boats used in Pirates of the Carrabien!"Lazlo said."That's because this challenge is probably based off of Pirates of The Carrabien,Idiot." Ashley rolled her eyes."Hello maties."Chris said sliding down from the crows nest and then struggling to remove his harness."Todays challenge will be based off the famous Pirates of the Carrabien will be provided cannon balls and one hundred precento authentico cannons to sink the other teams ship."A few campers looked concerned but only one spoke up."Um why would I let any of my team get on those death traps?"Hannah said crossing her arms and tapping her foot."Jeez you're like seven-teen and act older then me. You also sound older then me considering you forgot the fact life jackets exist."Chef walked infront of each camper and handed them an old life jackets as Chris was talking."These don't seem to be up to safty code."Hannah was still refusing to get on the boat."Yeah I know;It'd be a terrible thing if someone got hurt. I mean I'm sure it's nothing two-million dollars would be able to ...Go!"Hannah just stood there as all of her team and the Penguins ran past her knocking her down and some accidentally stomping on ran past last and stepped on her on purpose."I am sorry but I want to fit in."He laughed a bit then helped her up;Then they both ran onto their boat. Chris's voice came over the microphones on the boat."Rules are simple;Last boat standing doesn't have to send someone 's as simple as that."The intercom turned off."Well that was pretty boring considering it came from Chris."Tim said."That don't matter right now I can't risk you guys being harmed;Arm those cannons!"Hannah said shoving a cannon ball into the cannon and lighting it. The cannon ball fired and smacked into Ford on the other boat."That could've been worse."Ford wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell to the ground gasping for air."Kevin laughed jumping over him to place a cannon ball into the cannon and lit it;The fireball launched across the water and hit the boat of the Gorrilas."Sorry not sorry."He put his hands around his mouth and shouted. Tim laughed from behind.

"You dimwits are so slow!"Ashley dropped a cannon ball into all three cannons for her team."Jeez I didn't know you was that strong." Lazlo said."I'm not strong I just hate losing!"She yelled pushing the nerd out of the way to get more cannonballs and yelling for the others to fire the cannons. Back on the Gorrila's boat Zack was sitting on the floor drawing up sketches."We have no time for this;Do you want to drawn?"Hannah tried pulling him up."No I want to fix the holes in our boat;It looks so poor and ratty like this. It's officially the trailer of boats."Zack responded."Hey I live in a trailer!"Michelle yelled."Sucks for you."The perfectionist said emotionless to distracted by his plans to care."Wait,Why sink their boat when we could just get a certain Eve 2.0 mad so she accidentally destroys her teams boat." Hannah suggested. "For the motherly type you're pretty evil."Marcus sneered."Yes;And as the mom of the team it's my job to make sure my family...Eeer I mean team is succesful."Everyone shrugged."She defiantly seems dumb enough to fall for it."Deb said."Deb do you even know who we're talking about?"Hannah asked. "We was talking about you right?"Deb facepalmed and sighed."Hey blonde!"Hannah yelled over to the Penguins team trying to get Ashley's attention. Ashley pushed the cannon ball in and launched it;It went through a large hole that was already in the Gorrilas boat."What do you want?"Ashley sneered. "Don't you think it's ironic how that little twig doubted your strength?"Hannah was carefully baiting Ashley while Kevin,Lazlo,No-Name,and Nash was trying to take wood from the top deck to patch holes."What do you mean?"Ashley frowned a bit."I mean he seems to think you're just a regular stupid dumb and weak blonde girl!You're not going to let that little dweeb walk over our womanly pride like that are you?I mean heck he has blonde hair too and he's mocking you for it!"Hannah 's jaw dropped then her face face turned red."You little *beep*!" Ashley started stomping up to where everyone else was and grabbed Lazlo by the front of his shirt."Do you think I'm some stupid girl punk?" She shook him until his glasses fell off and then she stepped on them."N-No."He whined sinking his head down into his shirt like he was a turtle. Ashley grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up."It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you;I thought you was pretty cute for a I figured out you was a sexist hypocrite!"She smacked his face."Hypocrite?Ka-ki-kill?Cute?"Lazlo said trying to stick his head back into his shirt with a slight blush on his face and a fresh wet stain on his pants."Ew he wet himself!"Tim yelled as Ramona clinged to his arm.

No-Name pulled Nash back from trying to help the poor nerd."Not a good idea."He gave a nervous slouched picked Lazlo up and took him to the deck and shoved him into a cannon."I get clausterphobic please let me out!"Lazlo yelled."Don't worry soon you'll be over on the Gorrilas boat and you'll have plenty of room."She lit the cannon and sent the nerd flying all the way through the Gorrilas boat into the water on the other rushed over to the other side of the deck and jumped into to get to Lazlo. He swam him over to the ladder and climbed up it carrying him to the deck and starting CPR. Lazlo sputtered back to life with a burst of water all over Marshal's took his hand and whipped it off annoyed."Our boat is sinking!"Hannah yelled."Everyone to the wheel thing!" Everyone ran up to the steering wheel of the of a sudden Chef climbed onto the deck of the Penguins boat with a dart gun and blew three darts into Ashley's neck."First episode and there's already a small chance I have a law suit on my hands!Great..."Chris sighed."Due to the fact that the Penguins couldn't control themselves...They're the official losers of the first challenge of this season!"Chris said a smile slowly growing on his face."Wait what?!"Kevin asked. "That might get crazy ratings from your edgier crowd;Isn't ratings the entire point of this show?"Kevin yelled spreading his arms out."Yes but it also cost me big money to have someone almost die on camera;Ever thought of that?"The host was obviously irritated."Gorrila's feel free to go back to go explore;Penguins meet me at the elimination set in an hour!"Chris demanded.

-  
Confessional -  
Lazlo:"Even though I almost died I feel so alive!For the first time ever someone called me cute!"He was wobbling around and holding his head.

Kevin:"I think one death wouldn't effected the show to much...Just like leave it off footage and have someone remove his vest so he sinks to the bottom. I mean he's pretty much dead now anyway. "I'm not doing that bad!Plus I can hear you..."Lazlo said from outside of the Porta potty."What're you doing out there!?"Kevin shouted. "I sorta fell and can't get up."Lazlo started opened the door and walked out nodding his head.

Before and during the elimination -  
"I hope we don't get eliminated we didn't do much throughout that challenge."No-Name's cheeks turned a light red and he scratched the back of his neck. "Nah we're safe;I mean it's one-hundred precent Ashley's fault we if we didn't do anything we don't have to worry;Chris probably wants her gone considering she almost got his show kicked off air."No-Name bobbed his head agreeing to Nash's suggestion."What do you think gave Ashley that idea anyway?"No-Name asked?"I don't know. I think it could've been Hannah yelling it at her while you guys was distracted."Nash responded."You knew that'd happen?"No-Name asked."Meh,I did but I didn't have enough time to do anything until it was happening;Then you held me back."She rolled her eyes."Whoops."He lightly rubbed his forehead."Late enough?" Tim asked. "Your girlfriend is missing too."No-Name responded."No I'm not."Ramona came out from the small wooded area with a bunch of grapes and handed them to Tim. "Here's your food Mr."She pinched his cheek."I didn't ask for this..."He sat the grapes on the ground."Oh well."She sat down right next to him."Where did you even find those?"Nash asked."I brought a bunch of fruit with me...Shhh..."Ramona got an inch from her ear and backed away."Welcome to your first elimination slightly less then Extrodinary Penguins;You know where to cast your votes Amigos and Amigas." The host spread out his pointing it near the porta ,Ramona,and No-Name went to cast their votes;Everyone else already had.(Well except Ashley who was still tranqed)

"The votes was close almost a tie."Chris said reading through the cards."If I call your name you will retrieve a banana;If not you will go shall not collect two-million...DOLLARS!"Chris said and unpeeled a banana and started to eat it."Which means there will only be six of you guys left after today."Chris said throwing the banana peel behind his head."Wait what?"Kevin asked."No no no;It's only the second episode isn't a bit to early for a double elimination?" The Host scratched his chin."Not really;Thanks to the wrong person going home last time I'm making up for it."Chris chuckled."You're punishing us for the Gorrilas screwing up?" Asked Tim."Precisly;Last time the votes was rigged by Hanah for the "poor" paranoid kid to go home;I was going to change it up to surprise her and send home Stetson but nooo. Someone needed to jump into the water and swim away."Chris finished his sentence and the Penguins looked around at eachother."First banana goes to Nash." Chris throw the banana and she caught and peeled it."That quiet kid."Chris tossed the banana at No-Name."I talk alot I just always get interrupt-"Chris started calling out more names."Kevin,Tim,Ford."Three bananas flew into the air."The last banana of hope goes to..."Lazlo."Ramona gasped a bit,Tim cheered,and Lazlo cheered. "But he's still going home;He just looks like he need food. Do you weigh like seventy pounds or something?"Lazlo cheered lightly."He ran and got into the back of the broken down intern wheeled Ashley's seat to the limo and tilted it so she slid from the chair into the limo seat."Is she going to sleep through the whole ride?"Lazlo asked Chef."You better hope so."Chef turned on the engine and hooked the horn loud a few times yelled for her to wake up. Ashley woke up and trained her eyes on the poor could probably be heard towns away.

"Final thirteen!"Ford offered Kevin a highfive;Whenever Kevin didn't respond Ford lifted his Kevin's hand and slapped it."Wooo." The happy go lucky loon cheered."Well he isn't wrong;We're still only one person behind."Reassured Kevin as the camera man walked near him."Could you not!"Kevin slapped the camera out of the camera mans hands and the screen went to static and outro credits started to play. 


	3. Maze Slow Walkers?

The camera showed some of the different props from the storage areas;zooming in on a robot dinosaur as its head wobbles and falls to the camera man ran out and then another camera zoomed in on Chris."Hello viewers and welcome to Total Drama Action and Gaming Episode three!"Chris was still dark outside. Chef grunted lightly. "We're up to early;Can't I just go back to bed. I never do the intro anyway."He groaned."Hey wasn't you the one who went all Bootcamp back in season one for the one day I was gone."Chef rolled his eyes at the Host's response."Yeah I also wasn't throwing up that morning;It isn't easy being the Chef to these brats with a sour stomach."Chef turned his head back and threw up into a trash can behind him."It couldn't be that bad;All you have to do is cook. What you cook is barely even considered food!"Chris laughed as Chef's jaw dropped."Fine you know what;Today I'm taking a day off. You can be Chef for the day."Now Chef was laughing."Fine!" Chris shouted."Fine."Fine."Fine."Fine!"Fine!"This kept going backwards and forth until Chef threw up all over Chris and ran off to the porta wiped off his face then the screen went to the intro.

-  
watch?v=4TAwpi-QzDg -

After the intro it went over to the womans side of the Gorrila's.A pillow flew into the air and hit the ground. "Why don't this Gravity guy catch things?"Deb asked."What are you talking?"Hannah asked."This one person once told me Gravity is why we fell down. I asked him who Gravity was and he laughed then said Gravity was a good friend and pal of all of us;Also he loves playing games." Deb said matter of factly."Did you believe him?"Hannah asked sounding concerned. "Of course not; I'm not dumb. I'd know if I had a friend named Gravity."Hannah sighed at this response then plopped her face into the pillow and screamed. Michelle just laid in her bed with her arm hanging off,snoring. The camera then went over to the boys side of the Gorrila's. Marshal and Stetson was tossing a ball backwards and foward while Marcus sat on his bed looking at the roof."Where did Zack get to?"Marshal asked while catching the ball."I don't know something about cleaning the bathroom." Marcus said. "Meh it's a waste of time;I just go to the porta potty."Stetson replied."You mean the confessional one?"Marshal asked?Stetson nodded his head."No offense but I'm glad I avoid the confessionals then." Marshal sighed in relief."Frankly I am too."Said Marcus. There was a click over the intercom and then Chris started to talk. "Goodmorning campers!"Chris yelled."Today you will get to expirience the most aMAZEing challenge so far this season!"Chris chuckled at his own joke. "Meet me at set three for breakfast and so I explain your challange."Chris stopped talking then dropped the mic;There was a squeeking over the intercom that woke everyone up that was still asleep."Woohoo;Maze Runner!"Hannah cheered a bit."Or it could be that old movie. What's it called...Labyrinth?" Said Michelle yawning as she got out of bed. Everyone started getting on their clothes and then headed towards set three. "Welcome campers;Today you'll be doing something so challanging it's almost W.I.C.K.E.D!"  
Chris laughed again.

"We get it."Hannah sighed."Fine I'll get on with it. One team will be placed in the middle of the maze;It's their goal to make it to the flag located somewhere in the maze and return it to their base."Easy enough." Kevin said."Shhh,I'm not done yet."Chris put his finger infront of Kevin's mouth;Shushing him. "The other team will be given five minutes to hide in the maze. It'll be their goal to stop the other team from retrieving their flag." Chris paused awhile."Still sounds easy.

"You're right. But ontop of that;It'll be pitchblack. All you will be provided with to guide yourself through the maze with will be a key chain flashlight and the maze will change every five minutes. That means the maze will change five times during your hunt."Chris seemed done now."I feel like I should blame myself for this."Kevin sighed. "Well good news is we might be the team stopping defending the flag."Nash tried to reassure him."It's all up to a coin flip."Said Chris. "Winner gets to defend;Losers are going to have to do the almost the odds ever be in your favor!"Chris yelled."Wrong movie!"Hannah corrected."Just choose your side." Chris sighed."We choose head!"Hannah said giggling and winking at Kevin."Ewww!"Hannah said slapping the back of Michelle's head."OK I didn't mention this before;But my little brother is watching this from home and I don't apperciate how dirty you're sometimes!" Michelle laughed as Chris flipped the coin in the air and caught it."Tails!"Chris said after flipping it over on his hand."Yes!"Screamed Tim."Being a Griever should be pretty BA."He did a small dance."Ooohh I'd love to watch you be a Governer or whatever!"Ramona cheered a bit joining in on the small dance."Wait do the Grievers get anything to see with?" Asked Nash. "The Grievers will be provived night vision Googles;It should make your job a lot reached down to get the googles from a compartment on his podium then tossing them out to the Penguin team members."Where are we supposed to g-"Zack started to ask as the floor fell from below all the campers feet. They all landed on the ground below them in a bright room."Well at least the start isn't dark."Kevin said while slipping on his googles."This is so gross;We have to go through this dirty maze that's underground and probably riddled with bugs." Zack brushed off his shirt and then brushed off his pants then repeated the proccess about four times to make sure he could get everything he could."Chris threw down six paintball guns. "The penguins might need these!"The penguins picked the paintball guns up and ran off in different directions. Hannah finished brushing herself off as the lights lowered in the main room."OK guys spread your arms out and try to find someone near you can group up with."Everyone did as Hannah said and eventually ended up grasping onto someone."Let go of me;I can not see your condition there for I don't know how much you're screwing up my clothing!I'll just go on alone!"No one could see who was talking but it was pretty obvious that it was Zack."Fine ;OK Guys we need a plan on how to do this."The leader said trying to make the use of her teams three minutes of planning."Well we could do like they do in that one story!"Deb suggested with a perky smile even though no one could witness it.

"How about you just let the rest of us come up with plans."Marcus told her."But..."Zack and a few other people cut her off while agreeing to Marcus. Deb got up." I know I'm not to bright but I'd never try to lead you guys wrong!"She shouted then walked off running into the wall of the maze face first then getting up and walking through one of the corridors."I meant to do that by the way!"She looked back and shouted."OK Then;Well from what I remember there was four corridors leading into the maze;If Zack doesn't want to join with anyone he can go in one of them alone. Marcus and Marshal you can find the other one;Michelle and Stetson you can find the other one;I'll head off the same direction Deb did."Hannah sounded confident about her plan even though she did more then tell people to go certain directions. "One problem;We only have one light..."Said Zack."Oh yeah..."Hannah sighed."Aha...And I'm a bit scared of the dark..."Stetson said."Aww the big bad Jock is afraid of the dark." Michelle started mocking him with crying sounds."It's not funny!I'm to awesome at everything else for a slight fear of the dark to matter!"The cocky Jock whined."Mhmm sure."Michelle giggled."You filthy white tra-"Hannah interrupted Stetson."OK OK;That's enough get to one of the halls and find the dang flag!" Hannah was obviously getting fed up with "her" teams immaturity even though she didn't really lead it."It's OK that you seem to be keeping the light."Said Michelle. "I'll hold his hand." Michelle grabbed Stetson's hand and held it in hers;You could hear Stetson would be laughing his side off at the moment. Everyone got to the entrance of one of the halls a few seconds before the three minutes was up. Everyone slowly started to guide themselves through the maze. The camera flashed over to Deb who had her left hand on the left wall at the side of the maze with her hand stretched out the other direction reaching for a flag. This my friends is what I call being an accidental genius. It then flashed to Tim who was very close to Ramona."I'm so glad I managed to end up at the same place you was!"She fangirled. "Shhhh..."Tim shushed her."Anything for you;You fine hunk of man."She pinched his cheek. All of a sudden they heard foot steps coming near them. "You can let go of my hand now!" Stetson wriggled free of Michelle and started to walk right next to her."How are we meant to see the flag anyway?"Asked Stetson."Maybe we'd see a bit of a shine?"There was a small squeek of laughter."Something tells me you won't see it anyway!"Michelle screamed then pushed Stetson infront of her as he was covered in paintballs. The maze started to change and Michelle escaped saftly.

The camera showed Chris watching all the action from a tent above sipping from a steaming then pressed down the intercom button and began to talk. "Oooh that's gotta hurt;Stetson is down!"He chuckled then pulled his finger off the camera then went to Kevin and No-Name. "One down." No-Name cheered a bit. "Oh you're the one I heard behind me;You don't talk much do you."Kevin responded. "Well really I talk a good amount I just always get cut off mid sentence. Kevin was distracted playing with his paintball gun and didn't even hear him barely."Well I mean even though you're quiet I can tell you have something for that Nash girl; I really can't blame you." I mean she's me good friend but."Yeah yeah you two are just friends;You need to come onto her man." Kevin said still playing around with the paintball gun."Eh...Maybe."No name shrugged. The camera switched to Hannah who was still using the light to try to find Deb. Nash lined up her shot Hannah in the back of the head with it."OW!"She covered the back of her head with both hands;her hair was now green."I am so sorry!"She ran up and checked on her."Why would you do that you evil brat!"She poked Nash on the chest three time backing her up against the wall and then turning around and walking away."Another Gorrila out!"Chris yelled. The Penguins celebrated from the spots they was at."There is currentlly five Gorrilaz in the maze,Happy hunting Grievers." The intercom went off. The camera then went to static for a bit and when it came back on Zack was on camera trying to clean his shoes pretty much after each step."This is disgusting!"He screamed. He kept walking not encountering anyone.

"So if I win you're going to share my money and live with me right?"Ramona grabbed Tim's haned and snuggled up agaisnt him."Ha,Of course I'll accept a couple dollars;But I think I'll stay at home you know. I feel safer there."He tensed camera went over to Marshal and Marcus who kept throwing rocks foward to make sure they didn't hit a wall."This was a pretyy genius idea,If anything I'd even say I was having fun. If I wasn't underground in a deathtrap that Chris could find a way to make collapse on us."Marcus moaned and rolled his eyes."If I didn't know any better I would think you was Nate."Marshal laughed a bit. "I'm sorry guys but I'm going to have to put you down!Good news is you might look really good in rainbow."Ford started rapid firing his paintball gun and Marshal jumped tackling Marcus out of the way. "OK great glad you saved me but next time could you do it without almost dislocating my shoulder?"Marcus whined."No time to be a grouch."Marshal pulled Marcus up and ran through the maze trying to memorize the path. They got out of the corridor and into the big room at the middle. Marcus stuck his leg out infront of the corridor."I have an idea this time."He whispered to Marshal. Ford fell over Marcus's leg. He leaned down and patted him trying to find his head and then removed the night googles from him and put them looked around and then screamed and fell backwards."What is it?" Marshal asked."Oh nevermind it's just Deb."Marcus sighed in relief. Deb frowned. "Well I did find the flag...But I was afraid if I picked it up you guys would be mad I didn't wait for you."She said." Wait what!?"Marcus screamed. "I was waiting for the rest of the team."Even as nice as Marshal was he couldn't resist facepalming."Well the way to it is still open if we run..."Deb said. Marcus looked at Marshal and expected him to look back but then remembered Marshal couldn't see anything."Take these and lead us there." He handed the night googles to Deb and then grabbed a hold of her arm and Deb started walking back to where the flag was."We're finding this in less then ten minutes;This is amazing!" Marcus said."Woohoo guys you forgot me!"Marshal was trying to get their attention whenever Ford finally got up and shot him in the back with his paintball gun. "If it makes you feel any better I can keep you company!"Ford smiled in the dark."Ha yeah great."Marshal laughed lightly.

"Three Gorrilas down but they seem to have a lead on where the flag is!"Chris said."That means the Penguins obviously aren't doing their job that well!" The intercom staticed a bit then went off." Michelle kept walking whenever she bumped into someone."Whose there and you better not shoot my clothes!"Zack complained. "Calm down it's just me."Michelle said then sighed."Oh the pervert."Zack's response made her sigh again."Have you seen the flag or anything at all?"Michelle asked."Yep I can see everything."Zack said camera then turned to No-Name and Kevin again."I hear someone coming down the corridor."Kevin whispered then get near right beside the entrence."We just have to go past these two guards,I don't know their names but they seem really dumb;They didn't even see me walking through here last time."Deb giggled."Oh the irony."Marcus laughed for a different moved from his hiding spot and started shooting off paintballs and No-Name tried doing the same but his gun was blocked."Great,Not this again. Marcus ducked behind Deb as they both ran through;Marcus pushing over Kevin and then reaching over to pick up his dropped gun."Come on hurry before that random kids gun gets unstopped,It seems Chris needed an extra for the Penguins or something." No-Name shoke his head. "That unnoticed. OK,Less to worry about then atleast."He kept trying to get his gun unstopped but he already heard Deb and Marcus coming back with the flag. "We've done it!" Marcus highfived Deb but Deb got confused and clasped his hand for a handshake."What are you doing?" He asked wiggling his hand free. "I'm not sure." Deb lead him out to the main room where before they could place the flag where it was meant to be whenever Ford blindly shot a paintball at the sound he heard getting Deb in the side. "Owwww." She whined dropping the flag."Ahh!"Marcus yelled trying to find where the flag was on the ground before Ford shot at him. Michelle and Zack came out of their corridor just as the maze started changing and heard what was going on."Come on."Michelle tried guiding Zack to the middle of the room."I found it." Marcus said as Ford shot him. Michelle reached out and grabbed for the flag,luckily at the right location. Zack then guided her to the exact middle of the room where the flag was meant to be planted. She shoved it into the ground and fake firework sounds played over the intercom."Congratulations Gorrilas you have won the challenge!" The lights popped on and all the Gorrilas that was in he room."But..."Chris said which caused everyone to calm down."But you cheated." Chris finished.

The Gorrilas that didn't know what happened gasped."As you can see your buddy o' pal Marcus took the pair of night vision goggles from Ford;That's a no no. You was proved one flashlight and that was all you was meant to have. There for the Gorrilas will be sending someone home tonight. Marshal,Michelle,Zack and Deb all looked at Marcus who just rolled his eyes."Of course we will."

-  
Confessionals -  
Marcus:"Bye bye millionaire opportunity."He sighed.

At elimination -  
"Welcome Gorrilas to your second elimination. I'm pretty sure we all know who is going home."Chris laughed looking at Marcus who put his head down. "The first banana goes to Stetson,Who was also the first person to fail terribly at todays challenge." He threw the banana and Stetson who scowled but still ate it. "Michelle, and Hannah."Both of them caught theirs."Marshal and Zack." Zack caught his but Marshals flew past him do to an overthrow."Still top jock here." Stetson did a small dance. "The final banana goes to! Dramatic pause,dramatic pause,dramatic pause. Deb!" Chris threw the banana to Deb who cheered about and smiled from ear to ear. "You will be riding inside the limo of shame!" Chris pointed both arms in the direction of the limo being driven by someone besides Chef today. "Where's Chef?" Asked Marshal. "Chef took a sick day,I was meant to cook for you guys today but I didn't have time to do that and host a challange. That's why I did a short challange so you guys would be helled over till lunch and not even notice you missed breakfast." Hannah rubbed her forehead."Well atleast you're going to cook now." She said. "Well not exactly;I actaully did have time to cook...But only enough for one team. I decided you guys could have leftovers." Chris laughed evilly. "I mean Chef's food is terrible don't get me wrong,But is it really worth the evil laugh." Marshal said."I think it is."Zack responded."Oh it is defiantly going to be today. All the leftovers Chef had left was the one that you,Zack,threw up into last week."Well buy guys glad I'm leaving now!"Marcus ran off and practically jumped into the limo. All of the other campers started whining.

The cutscenes showed the Penguins feasting on a Thanksgiving style dinner and almost everyone enjoy themselves. Ramona was feeding Tim,Nash and No-Name was talking,Kevin was being Kevin,and Ford was just merrily going on about how much he loved cranberry sauce even if it was only ten-thirty in the morning.

Authors note:  
OK guys I know I haven't connected any of the characters together to much but I will be getting to that in the next few chapters. I want to know how you guys feel about some of the characters first though;Is there any two people that don't seem to have anything right now that you ship? Any two people that you feel should be cutthroat rivals? Leave it below in the comments and I'll take it into consideration. 


End file.
